Closer
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Eila and Sanya are together, having already had sex on a previous occasion and now the pair are enjoying and loving their time together around and between their night patrols. This evening has Eila feeling a little more nervous than usual, and her reservations when Sanya tried to initiate some sexual time for the pair.


_AN: A request fro Dracus on Tumblr. If you would like to commission something like this or with another pairing or from and another fandom, please contact me._

* * *

 **Closer**

Sanya was humming, as the sun dipped lower and lower into the air like a sleepy eye of the cosmos. She found solace in it, in the tranquillity of it, and how silent the sun was, like the moon, and how both emanated such light over the evening and night sky. And so she hummed, a small tune for her special and shiny friend, with a smile on her face and as she leaned further back into Eila's chest.

They were sat on their bed, quietly and peacefully after not long waking up ready for dinner and then their night shift. Another one in the never ending string of night shifts that they were destined patrol together. It was either both of them or none of them. But they were so looking forward to a week of nights off together, of down time where they could sleep and rest and engage a lot more with the rest of their fellow witches around the base. Although, for the meantime, Sanya especially, was more than happy enough to spend the full duration of her time, with lovely Eila.

Eila whom she'd finally exposed herself for, whom she'd confessed her love for, Eila whom she loved more than anything in the world.

Sanya looked up, leaning her head back and resting it atop Eila's chest. She continued to hum her beautiful and tranquil tune while her girlfriend took to braiding the little girl's hair. "You seem happier and more lively than usual, love," Eila spoke, arching her own head down the give Sanya a quick and soft peck on her forehead. Sanya smiled and reached for Eila's face. She kissed her back, on her nose and grinned cheekily.

"I am happy because we're together, and we're going to be together for even longer than we have been now. It makes me want to sing." Sanya confessed, smiling still as she fiddled with her thumbs while Eila cradled her like a small child. While she was small, she certainly was not a child anymore. She had thought she'd demonstrated that to Eila before when they had made such sensual and beautiful love through sex on the very bed there were on now.

Eila made a noise through pursed lips and held Sanya closer to her, hugging her tightly and dearly.

"Did you see that reel that Shirley brought in the other week? It's amazing Sanya, really funny and musical, you'd like it!" Eila peeped as she held her smaller girlfriend closer in her arms, nuzzling the top of her hair so much her magical powers flared up a little from her happiness. The fox ears and little bushy tail appeared at the top of her head and from up her shirt, wagging as if she was a fox. She was that happy and content she didn't care. She liked her tail wagging.

As soon as Sanya looked up at her, seeing the ears and feeling the light patting on the mattress, she realised she didn't want Eila to be alone in her magical form. Out came her own black cat ears and her tail falling from up her dress, slipping out from between them. "Shirley brought in a motion picture?" She asked, feeling a little more content now that their tails were out and moving in harmony. She loved being in her magical form with Eila like this, so casually. While they mostly only appeared when the girls filled their Striker Units, sometimes the odd Witch would want to mess about or simply breathe in her witch form. This was one of those moments.

Sanya and Eila wanted to be exposed, true to each other, and in their true forms as witches. It was lovely.

"What picture was it Eila?" Sanya asked after she had shuffled around and was now kneeling into her beloved, her feline tail curling and swatting lazily at the air as she made light conversation. She looked genuinely intrigued, but her eyes were gathering faint smoke and want inside. Sanya was beginning to look as she did that morning when they had made love, her eyes so innocent and yet with a deep-seated look of need and desire.

And Eila felt that ever same tug on her heart, the rope around it pulling her toward Sanya, to her embrace and her body. Eila's mind began to wander all over her partner's body as if she had another layer to her vision.

Suddenly, Eila felt a lump in her throat, as Sanya leaned into her sitting stance, to get closer to nibble on her collar. That was sudden and made the Finnish girl nervous, sweat already beading on her forehead. Sanya was so cute, adorable even, and so mesmerising, with her eyes, her deep and sublime eyes, and the rest of her body - Eila wanted to worship it so. She could not focus on much else now other than Sanya, as her feline tail curled and swam along the air, standing relatively on end like fluid.

"Um, well, it was, it was uh," Eila stammered, as Sanya leaned into her a little more, her lips slowly parting a little. The Finnish girl's fox tail stood on end and straightened out, her cheeks reddening with an intense blush as she grew so nervous in the presence of Sanya.

True they were dating, and true that had shared their bodies with each other, and truer still that they were getting used to engaging in initiating sexual activities with each other. Moreso Sanya than Eila. The Finnish witch was still learning that Sanya was comfortable with her trying to convey she wanted sex.

Sanya, on the other hand, was more than comfortable already with trying to tell Eila she wanted to feel and taste her naked body. Like she was now, through her eyes and her open mouth.

"Eila…" Sanya spoke softly as her lips edged ever closer to her girlfriend's wanting to meet with them and make succulent contact with a beautiful kiss. She wanted her lips on Eila's and her hands on the girl's chest.

"S-Sanya…" Eila stammered again through her nerves as her fingers trembled and grew weak. She could not do this, but she so wanted to.

The feline witch's lips drew closer again and again until the tip of her tongue peeked out and she closed her eyes. Eila's eyes widened and her fingers shook as if she was being shocked by static. Sanya's whole body was behaving like motive energy like she was fleeting and her molecules were misbehaving. But Eila wanted her so much too, and their conversation had dissolved into an obvious mood of desire and want. Eila couldn't bear not to go with Sanya.

She'd go with Sanya anywhere.

"Kiss me, Eila, kiss me, kiss with me," Sanya begged, sliding her precious and small hands over the taller woman's shoulders.

That was enough, Eila could not take any more of holding herself back with her own nervous reservations. She pushed back against the pillows and just pressed her lips to Sanya's and soon enough they were kissing passionately, and then swiftly more than kissing, as the small Orussian night patroller could not hold back her tongue. She slipped it between Eila's lips and pretty teeth to explore her mouth, to discover the cave of it and then her partner's tongue too, making luscious and wet contact. It was a silent plea to let her know that Sanya was completely okay with more than gentle pecks and restricted touch. Sanya wanted more, she lived for it, she loved Eila enough and was more than comfortable with her exploring her smaller body.

But Eila was still nervous, still aware of her space and of Sanya's space and the still space between them. It was more of a fact that she did not wish to mess up, put her hand in the wrong place or too soon and upset her girlfriend. She was so self-conscious of them both at this point and could not stand to mess it up at all.

Kissing she could manage with esteemed precision, but touching was a whole other arena of intimacy. Which Eila had not mastered, and was still trying to get to grips with.

But then Sanya broke from the lip locking and spoke, whispered into Eila's ear and made her jolt with a white flash of almost pain.

"Eila, you can put your hands wherever you want. I don't mind. I want you to." Sanya told her partner and Eila's trembling hands almost fell from her wrists as she raised them from the softness of the mattress.

It took every brave bone and nerve ending in the Finnish girl's body but she finally pressed herself to raise her hands - one magnetising into Sanya's small dress to grope and fondle with her petite and peaking breasts and the other swimming along her plump thigh and under the dress. It was heading for the panties, as Sanya's was doing the same.

Eila's breath hitched as she felt the dainty fingers gently brushing along her bare thigh to snake into her panties. It was bolder than she was used to from Sanya but they were exclusive now and Sanya was getting more comfortable and bolder all the time, this should be expected. But Eila was late with the program.

Still, the hand cruising along her bare flesh and up her coat into her panties caught her off guard and she jolted a little, pulling her waistline back a little before settling. She breathed again and kissed Sanya's cheek quaintly with a very prominent blush across her cheeks and the top of her chest. To make herself more comfortable, she opened her jacket, unbuttoning it completely and letting her breasts loose, to rest atop her abdomen and diaphragm. Eila breathed again and Sanya waited for her, to be comfortable before moving again.

"Are you okay my love?" Sanya asked, unusually a little more dominant in terms of activity than her taller beloved.

Eila breathed again, a hushed and sharp breath before sliding her hand back along Sanya's chest. "Yeah, I'm fine, just, not used to this."

"Would you like to stop?" Sanya asked, fully understanding as she moved her hands away and wavered off.

Eila caressed her cheek again and pulled her in for another kiss. "Not for the world love. I'm completely okay with this," she reassured the smaller Orussian girl and lay back a little on one hand, the other snaking for Sanya's lips through her panties. They kissed more as Eila's hand reached what it was going for and she began to gently rub, through the layer that was the cloth of the undergarment. Upon touching her, Sanya's breath hitched and she let out a gaseous exhale, her thighs shaking momentarily. It was a small and short burst of relief and release from her folds, at Eila's sparkling touch. She adored it and wished for more.

Daringly, Sanya knelt up and little, still kissing Eila and allowing her hand to be touching her womanhood. For she wanted more, a lot more. "Hold on," she breathed and reached for the hem of her underwear. Pulling it down she smiled and slipped her tongue in Eila's mouth once more with a wet kiss. "Now, Eila, please touch me."

Eila shook and smiled still as her hand dipped in again and paused as soon as it made contact with the parted and puffy lips of her gorgeous partner. "Will you touch me too?" She asked, a little more guiltily than she had expected it to sound.

She did want the contact, she did want Sanya to touch her womanhood, but she did not want to seem so desperate or wanting for it.

Sanya's hand slid along Eila's thigh faster than before and dove right between her flesh and the wet cloth of her garments, finding those desperate and parted lips and the pearl between them. "Like this?" Sanya asked innocently as she began to rub the clitoris of her darling partner. She made little encompassing circles of Eila's beading pearl to the best of her ability with the tips of her little fingers and was elated when the Finnish girl made a sublime moan to ring through the rafters of their room. But she rubbed back, and the combination of her circles around Sanya's clitoris and how Eila ran her fingers through the labia of the smaller Orussian girl, with the cool air breathing on Sanya's folds, it made her weak on her knees.

"Am I doing it right for you my dear?" Eila asked, and Sanya's struggling face with the leaking moans was all she needed for confirmation.

They were both servicing the other perfectly as they kneeled on the bed, each having folds in their hand, the wetness from each other leaking into their palms. But Sanya had another idea. Something she'd picked up in Orussia and from Yoshika and Lynette.

Eila's breasts were in no way the biggest, but they were exposed, and bigger than Sanya's, she saw their nipples, pointy and hard, like little seeds. She knew what she was going to do with them, and licked the inside of her lips momentarily as the shivers from the rubbing of her silky lower slips slithered up her smaller frame. She leaned in for Eila's breasts and took one of the nipples in her mouth, sucking on it like a baby bottle, gently at first, while putting her other hand on her partner's panties. She rubbed Eila's vagina now with added pressure and a little more speed, rubbing her clitoris with the thumb of one hand while the fingers of the other brushed the small opening that was the entrance.

In truth, Sanya did not know what to do about that, but Eila's other hand ran through Snay's hair and her wet lips opened to speak. "Sanya… I… Finger me, please." Eila spoke, softly and wantingly. She was a little flushed, or more than a little and wanting more release than a thorough rubbing of her pearl. "Please Sanya, put your fingers in me and rub, please…" She begged, and Sanya, without knowledge, did as was asked of her.

She slipped in one finger at first, not wanting to hurt Eila, she did not know how much the girl could take or how much she should put inside of her.

Eila cried out, a sharp and well-satisfied moan as Sanya curled her finger and began to rub the inside of her darling. It was euphoric and as she rubbed, Eila slid her fingers inside of Sanya - two and now one, and Sanya squirmed, the mild stretching of her flesh and folds causing her a spike of pain before riding out into pure and unadulterated pleasure. Needless to say, this was the most amazing feeling Sanya had felt from her womanhood, it was so sublime, she bit down gently on the nipple in her mouth and rubbed Eila's inner silk more and more as if stroking it to get her to wince. And Eila was wincing like the fox she was.

Sanya's cat tail was curling famously and her silk was purring as if it was a cat, shooting more amplified waves of sustenance and pleasure up and down her frame. It was superb and like nothing she had ever felt, she could feel herself slipping as Eila pulled her fingers out of Sanya only to slide them back in again, grazing both her beautiful labia and her clitoris with her gentle thumb,

"Sanya… I'm going to… I'm going to come, I can feel it!" Eila cried, shaking her head and focusing on her own hand movements and the shooting waves of intense pleasure coming from how her girlfriend was treating her own kitty.

But Sanya was on the same path, her breathing was sharpened and coming from her like puffs of smoke from a locomotive at high speed. She was losing her grip of her own pleasure and could feel her inner tubes and walls tensing, ready to shoot out an intense release. She wanted it too, she wanted to do so at the same time as Eila. "I'm going to come too Eila."

And it was not long until they did. Their fingers inside of each other setting them both off like a hand grenade. Suddenly Eila's silk shot, tensing and squeezing the orgasm and a load of wetness from her and over the sheets of the bed. When Sanya's clitoris peeked and her folds shot out hers, Eila caught the wetness in hand, but both girls did come, hard and fast and at the same time, with smiles. They wanted to arrive together and they did.

They were done after that, Eila falling onto the pillows again, removing her clothing entirely and laying in the nude. And with Sanya falling on top of her. They rested, for a while, soaked in each other's company and love, before the patrol called them again.


End file.
